A hook and loop fastening system can be used to fasten things together. For example, a hook and loop fastening system can be used to fasten a disposable wearable absorbent article around a wearer. In a hook and loop fastening system, a male fastening material includes male fastening elements, such as hooks, and a female fastening material includes female fastening elements, such as loops. The male fastening material and the female fastening material are configured to releasably engage with each other. If the elements of the fastening materials are not well designed, then few of the elements effectively engage, and the materials cannot be used to form a reliable hook and loop fastening system. It can be difficult to predict which fastening materials can be used to form a reliable hook and loop fastening system.